Fan fiction?
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are laughing loudly at the computer screen. The rest of the host club is interested at what's making them laugh so hard... but do they really want to know? T for assumed situations, and minor language.


'Wow…'

'Hahahahaha… wait… hahaha!'

'This one's so bad!' Hikaru laughed pointing it out to his twin. Kaoru quickly turned the monitor towards himself and began to read it, nodding along. He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. Midway through, he had to stop since his sides were trembling, and he was biting almost through his lip. 'Hi- Hikaru…' Kaoru whispered.

'What, my lover?' Hikaru responded once more putting on their act of boys love. He caressed his brother's face. 'Speak my lover of a brother.' Hikaru quoted. Kaoru frowned slightly, then grinned wildly as the duo exploded into laughter, that caused the rest of the host club to jump.

'Mother! Mother! Your deviant sons are laughing too much! It's disrupting my work!' Tamaki said throwing himself at Kyouya. The manager of the club glared, but merely closed the black book in his hand.

'Hikaru, Kaoru what's so funny? Bun-bun wants to know!' Hunny asked launching himself from Mori's shoulders to the twins' shoulders.

'It's this fan fiction stuff Renge and the girls posted. Some of it's so bad it's funny!' Hikaru said scrolling down.

'What's the one labeled me x Mori about?' Hunny asked pointing deliberately at the screen. Takashi remained silent but intently watched. The twins snickered, and exchanged glances at each other.

'Are you sure-' Hikaru started. '-you want to know?' Kaoru finished. Hunny nodded, drawing Bun-bun in closer. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered some more.

'And you Takashi?' They chorused the question. Mori remained stoic. They shrugged. 'Suit yourselves then.' They finished as they clicked the most popular story about the two.

* * *

Five minutes later….

'Mo- Mo- Mori, wouldn't do that, wou wou- would you Mori?' Asked Hunny with a stutter and dead eyes. Mori frantically without words denied doing or thinking of any such thing. Hunny nodded, before passing out on the ground.

'Whoa!' The twins exclaimed, excited. 'Never knew it could do that!'

Mori quickly gathered Hunny and Bun-bun into his arms. Then proceeded to get several dozen cakes and sweets ordered and delivered.

'As your father I demand you stop showing whatever it is that causes Hunny to faint!' Tamaki demanded pointing at the twins. Kyoya stood behind him silently backing him, to an extent. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at each other devilishly again.

'They have stuff posted about you to, my lord.' They told him. Tamaki instantly perked up like Antoinette with a bone thrown to her. 'Where, where?' Tamaki said taking over the computer chair. The twins navigated him to his own section of the site.

'What does Tamaki x Haruhi mean?' he asked completely obviously to the fact. Both Hikaru and Kaoru frowned and rightened in their chairs. 'Nothing, just click this one.' They said guiding his mouse away from the stories. Tamaki shook his head.

'No, no, I want to find out what it's about.' He said and clicked the story section.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Tamaki's soul escaped from his mouth and his head flopped back as if it were detached from his body. 'Is that his soul?' Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded, 'I think it is.' They both looked at each other in surprise and confusion.

'That was AWESOME!' They agreed with each other, high fiving each other on a job well done. Kyoya continued to stare at the screen processing the information. He stepped back and nodded.

'Renge talked about this before, I believe it's called… fan fiction?' Kyoya said. The twins nodded. 'Yeah, she's the moderator of this site. She set it up and everything. She's even read all the stories posted for all the categories too.' They said continuing the search through the fan fiction.

'Is there a category for me.' Kyoya stated. The twins nodded. 'There's a category for everyone, and all sort of the couples too! They even have abbreviated versions. The most popular is HikaKou, which is us of course.' They grinned as if it were a privilege. 'The next most popular couple is you and me lord.' They chuckled. Kyoya frowned and a dark aura gathered around him.

'I think I will be contact the moderator about the functions of this site.' Kyouya with a deadly tone. The twins paled.

'Hey at least-'

Haruhi opened the door to the abandoned music room quietly.

'You're not Haruhi, and paired with everyone including stupid perfect 'original character' characters that are obviously just the writer projecting themselves with 'him' even though she's a girl!' The twins glared, continuing to search for stories to ridicule.

Haruhi took one look at the passed out Hunny and frantic Mori. Another look at a very dark looking Kyouya. And many glanced at the seemingly deceased Tamaki. With her quick wit she decided. 'I'll just be going home now.' She decided.

'Wait Haruhi! Daddy knows you don't like it 'up the butt'!' Tamaki announced, further freaking Haruhi out, and causing her to slam the door. Hikaru and Koura couldn't contain it.

'That was so stupid me lord!' Hikaru cried holding his stomach. Kaoru nodded along with his brother. 'But it was perfectly timed as always!'

The twins laughed, Mori slowly revived Hunny, Tamaki proceeded to cultivate mushrooms in the corner, and Kyouya's aura grew darker as he snapped his cell phone open.

* * *

Safely at home in her Mansion….

Renge felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she finished updating the Ouran Host Club, Fan Club's Fan fiction site.


End file.
